1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a secure room for devices in connection with information technology, having fireproof side walls with a sealing door, a floor and a ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
A secure room for receiving devices in connection with information and control technologies is known. This secure room constructed in accordance with EN 1047 is intended to assure, in the event a fire occurs, that the information technology devices are not destroyed over a defined period of time, for example 90 minutes, and can continue to operate in order to secure important control functions and data. A secure room is permanently installed in a conventional room of a building, for example, the room of which is appropriately lined.
One object of this invention is to provide a secure room of the type mentioned above but which can be simply constructed.
This object is attained by the characteristics as described in this specification and in the claims. In accordance with this invention the side walls, the floor enclosed by the side walls and the ceiling are assembled in a module-like manner from individual elements, which are arranged next to each other and are connected with each other in a fireproofing manner. The module-like construction of the fire-protection room from the side walls, the floor enclosed by the side walls and the ceiling, results in a simple installation with simple, accessibly arranged elements, wherein the modules can be combined into small or large components with different length and width relationships in accordance with the spatial conditions. Here, the connection points are also designed to be fireproof. Also, storage by components is possible.
If the width of the side wall elements, which extend in one piece from the floor to the ceiling is in a whole number, including 1, relationship with the width of the ceiling elements, or vice versa, wherein in the assembled state two longitudinal edges of one or several side wall elements are aligned with two associated longitudinal edges of one or several ceiling elements, then the width of the side wall element, or of the ceiling element, possibly the wider of the two, forms a base unit which determines the width of the smallest possible component. A structure would also be conceivable, but less advantageous, wherein the alignment of the longitudinal edges of the ceiling elements and of the side wall elements is only repeated after several elements, wherein the width of one element would not determine the width of the smallest room module, but wherein a module-like construction would also be possible in which the smallest room unit would correspond to a multiple of the width of a ceiling element, or of a side wall element, namely the larger of the two.
With a design wherein the length of a ceiling element corresponds to a whole number multiple, including 1, of the width of a side wall element, a room unit exactly corresponds in length to a ceiling element and, with a rectangular or square room, the latter can be spanned by merely one ceiling element in the longitudinal direction of the ceiling element. For enlarging the room in the direction of the long extension of the ceiling elements, it is also possible to line up several ceiling elements in the long direction of the ceiling elements, wherein it is assured that the vertical edge of the last side wall element is aligned with the narrow edge of the ceiling element.
The steps, wherein the width of the side wall elements corresponds to a whole number multiple of the width of the floor elements, or vice versa, are advantageous for a simple construction.
The fire-protected construction and the insulation with the chance of protectively housing installed elements is favored because the floor in the form of a double-deck floor has a lower floor element and a spaced-apart upper floor element, and both the lower floor element and the upper floor element are enclosed in the lateral walls.
The difficulty of dependably connecting and sealing corners is overcome because the corners of the side walls are constructed of one-piece corner elements.
Furthermore, steps are advantageous for simple mounting and a solid structure, wherein the undersides of the side walls are received in a floor profile, which is fastened on a floor of the building. On a top the side wall elements and the corner elements are downwardly offset on the inside in an L-shaped cross section, and the edges of the ceiling elements associated with the side walls are complementary offset toward the top in an L-shape. The edges between the side walls and the ceiling are covered on the outside by angle-shaped profiled linings covering the joints. It is possible with these measures to assemble the wall elements simply and clearly with good sealing.
Damage to the wall elements is prevented, and a simple and dependable connection is assured because fireproof sealing elements are arranged between the side wall elements, the corner elements and the ceiling elements, and because the side wall elements, the corner elements and the ceiling elements are held together and aligned by connection elements, which press the sealing elements together. A high degree of fire protection, along with a relatively light and simple construction of the wall elements is accomplished because the side wall elements, the corner elements, as well as the ceiling elements are constructed in layers with outer steel layers on their two exterior sides and with at least two layers between them, which counteract high temperatures in the interior of the room.
A functionally capable equipment of the secure room with a protected electrical supply is available because a lighting fixture and an air-conditioning device are provided in its interior. The supply cables are sealingly introduced into the interior through a fire-protected cable duct installed in a side wall and having a clampable packing frame. Arranged in the packing frame, are elastic sealing modules, which can be adapted to cables of various diameters. A fire extinguisher installation with outlet openings for extinguishing means distributed over the ceiling, a device for removing used fire-extinguishing means and a fire protection slide, as well as a control device for receiving sensor signals and triggering actuators are provided.